Womanizer
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Sam, Clover and Alex given a mission to find one dangerous womanizer. But much thing that happen to them.


**Womanizer  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Totally Spies fic. What if our friend got a mission with a...... I can't tell you now. Read this fic to know....**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

At one cafe at Beverly Hills...  
Sam, Clover and Alex were having lunch after they finished their school session. They discussed of something.  
"Girls, I wanna tell you something," said Clover. "There's a new guy came to our class. Who is he?"  
"I hope you don't be mermerized of him," said Sam. "He could be get married,"  
"Yeah, you're right, Sam," said Alex. "Much of guys out here used to pretend himself as a single guy, actually....."

"I know what do oyu mean!" Some one knocked their table. The girls shocked.  
"Mandy!" Clover stood up from her seat. "Why are you always teased us?"  
"Oh, sorry, Clover!" said Mandy. "That guy that you mentioned of actually he is my boyfriend! He adores an elegant girl like me, not a 'cheap-in-love' girl like you," Then, she leave the scene. That make Clover started to make a chaos but Sam and Alex stopped her.  
"Enough, Clover! We'll get a big shame!" said Sam.  
"She's too much!" scolded Clover. "She can't be forgiven by me! Wait for me, Mandy! You'll be regret!!"  
"Girls, we got of something...." said Alex.

Then, something had sucked all of them and they were taken along the tunnel. They screamed in fear.  
"Maybe we've a mission again!!!" screamed Clover.

At WHOOP base...  
They fell into one sofa. They're safe. They shocked, Jerry used to be there but this time, he's not.  
"Jerry?" asked Alex. "Why are you not here? Come to us,"  
"Are we have a mission once again?" asked Clover.  
Sam walked into Jerry's table, she saw of some gadgets. There were far-listening-earphone, laser lipstick, and camera-hidden brooch. Sam held that earphone and put it into her ears.  
"Hey, Sam," said Alex. "Did Jerry give this thing to us?"  
"Probably, maybe we need to know what the mission that Jerry given to us," said Sam.  
"I know what are we gonna do now," said Clover. She looked over something.  
"Clover, that's not..." said Sam.  
"I know, it not related with our mission," said Clover. "But he's so handsome!"  
Alex looked very excited, that guy on that wall was so handsome. Following with Sam.  
"He's so cute...." said all of them. "Hey, he's mine!"  
That make all of them fought one another as they want after that guy......

At the same time, someone had looking over them..........  
Alex shocked, she looked over surounding, but no one's there.  
"Alex, what's wrong with you?" asked Sam.  
"I guess someone will looking over us," said Alex.  
"Nonsense! Maybe it just a hallucination. That's sucks!" said Clover.

"Girls!" Jerry called the girls through the video in front of them.  
"What's our mission, Jer?" asked Sam.  
"You need to find after one guy whom he used to trick all girl around the city to get his popularity. He can disguise as a star, sportman or mathemathic expert, And beware, girls. He's a womanizer," said Jerry.  
"Just show to us, of that guy,"  
That picture of that guy appreared on the screen. That make all girls took their gadgets and started their mission with their mobile vehicle.

* * *

Their mission started with......  
The car stopped there. Clover moved out from it, she looked like a journalist.  
"Hello, this style is so bad for me!" sighed Clover.  
"But we need to get after that womanizer, Clover. That's important," said Sam.  
That make her (Clover) walked out and started her job. Then, she got a 'spy-call' from Sam.  
"What else?" scolded her, talking on the compact powder.  
"Clover, that guy that we hunted for is a superstar. He used one name called..... Evolution Finisher," said Sam.  
"I know it!"

Then, there was a limousine arrived there. Actually, Clover arrived at one cinema in Beverly Hills. There was held of one preimere show of one new movie. There, one guy walked out from that vehicle. That make Clover mermerized.

_Superstar  
Where you from, how's it going?  
I know you  
Got a clue, what you doing?_

_You can play brand new to  
All the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

Clover rushed toward that guy, interviewed him.  
"Helo, Mr. Revolution Finisher. I'm Clover from The PopMan magazine. Can I interview you about...." said Clover.  
"About my new acting of this movie?" asked that guy.  
"Sure!"  
"Okay, about that movie.... em....."  
"Tell me. I can't wait!"  
"Okay, Clover. About my acting in that movie, I'm not the best as you think. I'm still new here but I can't believe that I can be popular like this. And.... you're as a journalist here. I'm sure you want to know more about me,"  
"Okay, Mr. Finisher. Tell me more about your...."  
There, one movie star girl walked toward them.  
"She acted as a heroine in that movie. And you know what, I'm really ready to date with her," said that guy.  
"Now, tell me more about your new..." Clover started to interview him.  
"I'm sorry, Clover. You're not deserved to interview me now. I have much work to do," That guy walked into the cinema with that girl while Clover chased out from the scene by the guards.

"Silly star!" sighed Clover. "He thought he's too good?"  
One beep from her 'phone' make Clover answered it.  
"Clover, what's your lastest news about Evolution Finisher?" asked Sam.  
"I failed! That guy got a date with the heroine of that movie," replied Clover.  
"We're here to keep after them. Make sure they're still here,"  
Their call ended. Actually, Sam and Alex were spying over that guy with the heroine of that movie.

_Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one  
But I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby_

that guy and that moviestar, Elaine walked along the path of one park nearby.  
"I know that you're so awesome, not just in your acting, but for your.... real time," said Elaine.  
"Yeah," said Evolution.  
Meanwhile, Sam and Alex were on the tree, spying.  
"Clover, that womanizer is here," whispered Sam, calling her.

There, Clover whom she mumbling along her way then she shocked when she saw that guy that she interviewed thus she became mad and started to hit him but.....

That guy ran away from the scene. Elaine shocked of Clover's action.  
"Hey!" scolded Elaine. "Are you crazy for inteferent our date?"  
"Helo!" said Clover. "He's a womanizer,"  
"WHAT?" Elaine ran away from the scene, crying. Sam and Alex moved down to the tree.  
"Clover, that womanizer is getting away. We need to get a plan B," said Sam.  
"How dare him," said Alex. "So, who else among us for look over him?"

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer  
|Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer_

At the next day.....  
Their vehicle stopped at one college. Sam walked out from there. She looked as a new student.  
"Sam, make sure he never get himself away again," said Alex.  
"I'm sure he can't," said Sam.  
There, Sam walked into the college. There was held of one mathematic workshop which it hosted by Proffessor Rukiyanto Aikira.  
In one hall.....  
Sam sat on the front seat. She carefully looking over that guy when he told them of mathemathic solution. Sam slowly took out her pen-scanner to scan almost everything about that guy. But nothing wrong with him. There's must be something going on with him. Why did he became.....  
"Excuse me," said Prof. Rukiyanto.  
"Yes?" asked Sam.

_Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby_

"What are you doing in my class?" asked him.  
"Sir, can I ask you for one question. What is the formula of set A and set B if they combined in one universal sets?" asked Sam.  
"Okay, I can tell you about this....

A few hours later.....  
That workshop was over. That guy stopped Sam from going out from the hall.  
"I have something to tell you," said that guy. "I want to get a date with you,"  
At the same time, Clover and Alex were spying over them from celling.  
"Excuse me, prof," said one other student girl, recently came there. "Can you help me for...."  
"Sure," said that guy. "I'm sorry, Sam. Maybe next time,"  
When that guy is slowly took Sam out from the hall, Alex moved down suddenly and started to hit that guy following by Clover to continue until that guy ran away once again.

_Lollipop  
Must mistake me, you're the sucker  
To think that I  
Would be a victim, not another_

_Say it, play it, how you wanna?  
But no way I'm ever gonna  
Fall for you  
Never you, baby_

"We failed again," said Alex.  
"But we supposed to get him after he took you out from the hall, Sam," said Clover.  
"It's not too late, yet," said Sam. "He can disguise for one more time,"

At the next day, at one sport event.  
Alex came as a junior trainer, searching over that guy. There was one sportsman named Final Liner, he was a motor-racer.  
"He's here," said Alex. "I hope he never get away,"  
"It's up to you, Alex," said Sam. "Make sure you make our job done,"

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer_

That guy was ready for his mission to get a first place in car race. Alex walked beside that guy with his car, holding one umbrella.  
"Hey, you're new here?" asked that guy.  
"Yeah, I'm new here," said Alex. "Why do you say like that?"  
A few minutes later, all the race-girls, including Alex must walked out from theracing line as that race will be started. When that sport event started, Alex stopless give him a support.  
Meanwhile, Sam and Clover were spying over him. They got some data about him along that race begin.  
"Clover, give me that laser," said Sam.  
"Which one?" asked Clover.  
"Laser-lipstick,"  
Clover gave that lipstick to Sam and then, Sam started to stop him by targetting a laser to that car, make it stopped suddenly.... unfortunately......

He won as he reached until the finish line.

A few hours after the sport event finished.......

That guy, Final walked out from the stadium, victorious. All girl out there rushed toward him. That make him smiled. Alex walked there and she looked over him. That make all girl leave him.  
"What's wrong?" asked Final.  
Then, Sam and Clover arrived the scene and they continued their mission to get him but they failed once again. That guy got himself away.  
"What's wrong with him?" scolded Clover. "He used to get away!"  
"Maybe he knew that we're a spies," said Sam.  
"Or... he got another woman to date?" asked Alex.  
"But who's his target?" All of them shocked.......  
"We better call Jerry. Maybe he know some of him," Sam then called Jerry through 'compact powder' but no answer received.  
"Why did this thing happen to us?" sighed Clover.  
"We better find another plan," said Sam. "But never to reveal of who we are,"

That night, Clover got a mystery letter. Some one want to get a date with her. There, all girls discussed altogether to plan their next plan. But.....  
"You said, Clover got a date?" asked Alex. "Me too,"  
"Hey, you also got a date?" asked Clover.  
"Don't be panic. I'm also got a letter to get a date," said Sam.  
"But we'got a date at the different place," said Alex.  
"Maybe we need to prepare ourselves," said Sam.  
"Such as?" asked Clover.

_Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world_

_It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't_

That night, all girls were got their date in different place. Clover got a date in one park. Sam got a date in front of science centre while Alex got a date beside the fitness centre. They waited for a long time, but no one came there. That make them felt they've been tricked.  
"Enough!" scolded Clover. "That womanizer had tricked us!"  
Until then, there was a car arrived there. That guy, the movie star that she meet before came to her.  
"Hey, journalist!" said him. "I mean, Clover. Come in,"  
Clover moved into that car, but then something happen to her....

At the same time, Sam decided to walk away from the scene as it was a midnight. Then, someone tapped her from behind.  
"Hi, Sam," said that proffessor that Sam meet him before.  
"Hi," replied Sam. "Do you have anything that...."  
Then, Sam had been dragged harshly by him and.....

Meanwhile, Alex was so tired, she decided to enter into fitness centre as it was so cold outside.  
One motorcycle came to her. That sportsman came to her.  
"Hey, girl," said him. "Are you waiting for me?"  
"Yeah," said Alex. "But you...."  
"You're Alex, right? I'm the guy that I want to date for,"  
"Really?"  
Then, he pushed Alex into the bike then she had been........

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer_

A few hours later, in one dark room.  
Sam, Clover and Alex had been tied inside. There was a guy came to them.  
"You know who is the superstar that I've been interviewed? You know who is the proffessor that I teached you? You know who is the sportsman that you've supported me?"  
"Hey, who are you, womanizer?" scolded Clover.  
That guy laughed. "I'm..... the three of them!"  
Actually, that guy disguised as a superstar, proffessor and sportsman that Sam, Clover and Alex wanted for. That night, the girls got a date with him. One by one he kidnapped them that night.  
"Why do you did this to us?" asked Sam.  
"Actually, I wanna tell you that I hate girls! I was a poor man and nothing-to-do guy until no one want to get a date with me. I think money and popularity is everything. That's why I disguised as long as I can tricked the silly girls like you!" said that guy, then he leave that room.

That late night,  
"Girls," siad Sam. "There's something wrong with him,"  
"Did you say, that guy that he caught us now?" asked Clover.  
"When I looked at him, he thought I was so sleepy, but I never sleeping in class," said Sam.  
"He knew that I stood beside him before the reace started," said Alex.  
"And he knew of my name, even I'm not wearing name-tag," said Clover.  
"And Jerry didn't answered us," said Sam.  
"Do you think what am I thinking?" asked her again.

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
You got me going  
You're oh so charming  
But I can't do it  
You womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
You say I'm crazy  
I got you crazy  
You're nothing but a  
Womanizer_

They altogether escaped from that room and they began to get after that womanizer. And then.....  
That guy shocked when he saw the girls already standing in front of him.  
"Hey, how do you can...."  
Then, Sam, Clover and Alex started to hit him until he fell down. That guy can't do anything unless......  
"STOP! STOP!"  
The girls stopped hitting him.  
"Girls, I'm sorry for this. But I shouldn't do this," said that guy.  
"But why are you did this to us like this?" asked Clover.  
"Actually, I know who you are..... Sam... Clover.... Alex.... I know..... you're a spies....."  
All girls looked one another.

_Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

"Actually,....." That guy revealed his original form and.......

"Jerry?" All of them shocked.  
"But why are you did this to us?" asked Sam.  
"Girls, I want to tell you that I finally successful found a formula for getting my new look," said Jerry. "But I ran away as it can last for an hour,"  
"So, the superstar that I interview?" asked Clover.  
"The proffessor that you teached me?" asked Sam.  
"And the sportsman that I supported?" asked Alex.  
"WAS YOU?" All of them shocked.

Jerry slowly walked away from them....

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

But, the girls ran after him angrily.. What the funny scene.......

The End

Moral Value: Not all guys that you can be trusted. Most of them want to trick you for his importance.

**Okay, bad fics! Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
